


Choose Me

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, M/M, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: It had been on a whim really, that he was here on this show. Never in his life would he imagined that he would be on The Bachelor.





	Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written to help support of Jason Ralph's Covenant House International Sleep Out Fundraiser. Check out @Drabbles4Jason on Twitter to see how you can get one of your own. Thank you to the anonymous person who submitted this prompt for being part of a great cause!

It had been on a whim really, that he was here on this show. Never in his life would he imagined that he would be on The Bachelor. 

Julia had seen the flyer for the casting call for the new season and proceeded to drag him to the convention center. He didn't have anything better to do and they both thought it would be a laugh. Getting picked to be on the show was not something he ever thought would happen. 

Not only had he been cast, but now he was in the final two. Eliot Waugh, this season’s bachelor could realistically pick him. It was down to him and this other guy; Penny; who was actually pretty cool and hot. The thing was though he might have accidentally fallen for Eliot. He hadn’t meant to. This was just supposed to be fun. He figured he’d get sent home after the first rose ceremony, but that didn’t happen. In fact he kept thinking it would happen and then he got a rose and he stayed. 

Eliot had taken him on numerous dates as the weeks had gone by. They were all wonderful, but his favorite had been last week when they traveled to meet his dad and Julia. He had pulled Julia aside to thank her for pushing him to do this. Whatever happened he was thankful for the experience. His dad had loved Eliot. 

Ted had taken him aside while they were there and told Quentin how much he loved Eliot. He tried to remind his dad not to get too attached, but that was not Ted Coldwater's way. Julia for her part loved Eliot as well. She kept smiling smugly to herself. He imagined all the ways she was telling herself that she did this. He truly tried to ease his father and best friend with their enthusiasm for Eliot, but it was to no avail. 

So here he was in his room awaiting the final ceremony. He wanted it to be him, but Penny was so much better at being everything than he was. Honestly, he had been starting to think that the reason he was still on the show was because the producers thought it would be a good story. Young, average looking professor gets on the show and then is not the final choice because of course he's not. He'd never been anyone's final choice. 

“Hey Coldwater, be out there in 10.” Kady shouted into his room. 

"Thanks Kady." He yelled back and promptly fell back onto the bed. He had ten minutes to get ready. He was already in his suit. He had already been to see hair and makeup. Well these last ten minutes of being this close to Eliot Waugh had been more than nice. At least he got all the way to the final, so there's that. 

He looked at his watch. Better get a move on, he figured. 

Penny was already there when he walked in. 

They nodded at each other. Maybe if they'd met in a different scenario he'd have asked for Penny's number. 

Eliot was always a sight to behold, but tonight his suit was somehow more stunning than anything else he'd seen him in. Made sense since tonight was the finale that he would go all out.

He watched as Josh handed Eliot the last rose. Todd signaled to the crew that everything was in place. 

"Welcome back to The Bachelor," Josh said to the cameras. "Tonight we will finally learn who Eliot will give his final rose to, but first let's take a look back at what's transpired this season."

He took deep breaths during those commercial breaks and the video while stealing glances at Eliot. 

Finally, Josh signaled all of them. It was time. 

"Eliot has given out 28 roses and tonight he will give his final rose to the contestant that has won his heart." Josh welcomed the audience back from commercial. "Eliot, who will get your rose?"

Eliot swallowed before he spoke, "I've decided to give my final rose to Quentin."

That's great, he thought. Eliot and Penny will be very happy together. Something hit him and looked up to see Josh and Eliot.

"What?" He whispered, picking up the rose that was thrown at him. 

"I just picked you, you idiot." Eliot whispered back. 

“You did?” He questioned. 

Eliot nodded, stepping closer and closer to him until Eliot was right in front of him. Eliot Cupped his face and kissed him. This was, this was not what he expected, but Eliot was kissing him and suddenly everything was okay. He won. He had been the first choice for once. Eliot chose him. He smiled into the kiss as the cameras rolled on.


End file.
